To support proteomic research at The Scripps Research Institute (TSRI), a linear ion trap-FTICR hybrid mass spectrometer is requested. Projects involving the identification of proteins, protein modifications, protein-cross-linking and protein profiling that will be supported by the instrument are described. The high resolution, high mass accuracy capability of the instrument will impact proteomics research at TSRI by providing high confidence levels in the mass spectrometry data to aid in the identification of modifications and low abundance proteins. The research of 14 Principal Investigators will lie directly supported by the instrument with approximately 270 Investigators at TSRI having access as minor users.